choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Book 1 Chapter 2 'Horse (1)' This is another one of the horses in Luke Harper's care. In Chapter 10, a similar-looking horse named Diamond races at the tracks. Chapter 3 'Mr. Byrd' Mr. Byrd is a character mentioned by Theresa Sutton during your sewing circle. Nothing is known about him other than the fact that he once attended a ball at Hazelvale and that he used to spend a large amount of time with Bartholomew Chambers, implying that he was most likely one of Mr. Chamber's lovers. 'Mrs. Beasley' When the sewing circle is winding down, Countess Henrietta interrupts talk about Mr. Byrd to say that she and Miss Sutton are expected for tea with Mrs. Beasley before long. 'Mary Brunton' You are reading Self-Control by Mary Brunton when you come across Mr. Harper outside. He recognizes the book and you briefly discuss it with him. Chapter 7 'Madame Lemay' She is given the same character model as Margaret Blake from The Crown & The Flame series. Madame Lemay is introduced as actress working at the St. James Opera and an old friend of Your Character's mother. She reveals to you that she was at one point jealous of your mother, because she was always playing second best to her. In Book 3, you meet her again and can let her teach you and your love interest the dance your parents used to dance. This includes a flashback scene in which she encouraged your parents to dance for the first time. In Chapter 15, if you bought your mother's tiara, she recognizes it when you walk down the aisle. In First Winter, if you decide to read your father's journal with your brothers, your father writes about taking your mother away from the opera for the Christmas holidays. Madame Lemay insists that she goes with him and enjoys herself. Chapter 8 'Baron Cosman' After the performance has concluded, a nobleman appears and speaks to the Duke, pulling him away from you and Miss Parsons for a short time. He reappears in Book 2, Chapter 8, accompanying Duke Richards on the grouse hunt. You do not learn his name until Book 2, Chapter 12 when you overhear Duke Richards speaking to a group of noblemen in the Great Baths. With Baron Cosman's connections, the Duke states he has the same support throughout the country. He is also a weapons manufacturer. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. His character model resembles the gala waiter in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 9 'Mrs. Pickering' The Dowager Countess told you that upon learning she was in town, Mrs. Pickering asked your grandmother to call on her. Your grandmother assumed that she wanted to learn the truth of the rumors circulating about your from her. Chapter 10 'Racehorse' When you go to the races, you watch the jockeys and their racehorses from different vantage points. One of the racehorses has similar coloring to Autumn's Ember from The Royal Romance, Book 1. 'Dr. Kerrigan' Dr. Kerrigan writes that your father's illness has progressed and beckons for you to return to Edgewater. In Book 2, Chapter 10, he is the same doctor that attends to your Love Interest after he/she is shot in the duel against Duke Richards. He assures your friends that your Love Interest will live. In Book 3, when Harry accuses you of having poisoned your father, you can choose to tell him that you can prove he died of yellow fever and will then mention that you kept Dr. Kerrigan's letter. Chapter 11 'Rupert' Rupert is Vincent's father, Dominique's husband, and Your Character's grandfather. He was the Earl of Edgewater before Vincent. He disapproved your parents' marriage and forced Vincent to annul his marriage to Mary, and later to marry Henrietta Marlcaster. He and Henrietta also hid the letters your mother sent to your father. Five years after your mother and father's marriage was annulled, he wrote to your mother and gave her fifty pounds in an effort for him to cease her writing; he threatened her that he would do worse if she kept writing. Because of all this, Vincent refuses to hang his portrait in the Edgewater gallery. In Book 2, Chapter 16 Dominique reveals that their wedding was a political arrangement. His name is revealed in the letter he sent to Mary if you read your father's letters. Chapter 12 'Luke's Father' On your way back to Edgewater, Mr. Harper tells you about his late father. He had become ill while Luke was fighting overseas. If Luke had had the chance, he would have told his father the stories of his time in America and ask his father what it was like when the elder Mr. Harper fought. They would have shared two glasses of brandy. Book 2 Chapter 2 'King George III' As you prepare to meet Queen Charlotte, you can ask Briar why her and not her husband, King George III. She tells you the last time King George III was seen, he was babbling nonsense. So it is possible that he is under medical care, which would also be the reason why there is a Prince Regent. 'Lady Ida Newcombe' When you talk to Countess Henrietta about her past dealings with Duke Richards, she brings up an incident that happened years ago revolving around Lady Ida. She was the most eligible heiress of the season, an heiress to a Duke, and favored as lady-in-waiting to the queen. When he proposed to her, she refused him bluntly and threw a glass of wine in his face. She resembles Clover Hapley from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 3 'Highwayman 1' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. In Chapter 15, he is one of Duke Richards’ friends who is positioned to stand guard and prevent you from leaving. He has the same facial features as Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. 'Highwayman 2' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. A similar looking Prisoner appears in Book 3, Chapter 11, in the Tower of London, but it's unclear if they are the same person. He resembles Nathaniel Rourke from Nightbound. Chapter 4 'John O'Malley' The son of the town seamstress. He is first seen running with Lydia away from Prince Hamid in a game of tag. He has the same facial features as Simon Waverley. He shares the same forename as John Tull from Most Wanted and John Castle from the Red Carpet Diaries series. Him and his mother also share the same surnames as Flynn and Kate O'Malley from Veil of Secrets. 'Lydia' She was playing tag with John O'Malley and later you and all your love interests. 'Mrs. O'Malley' Mrs. O'Malley runs the tailoring shop in Grovershire. Your mother worked for her as a seamstress. She is the mother of John O'Malley. During the Harvest festival, if you want to compete for Harvest Queen, you must answer her riddle. Mrs. O'Malley is mentioned in Book 3, Chapter 3, by Mrs. Daly: she offered fabric from her shop for your wedding dress. She is also seen in a premium flashback scene of Book 3 where it is revealed that she was Roselyn Sinclaire's midwife. She has the same facial features as Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Chapter 1. She and her son John also share the same surnames as Flynn and Kate O'Malley from Veil of Secrets. 'David Danforth' Mr. Danforth is the produce seller in your hometown. According to you and Miss Daly, he bakes delicious apple tarts. Unfortunately, this year he didn't have the time to gather the apples and bake the tarts, but if you choose to help him in the orchard, he will gladly bake tarts for you. He is the one who announces the winner for Harvest Queen. He appears in Book 3, Chapter 5, at the birthday party of Annabelle's sisters after Annabelle suggested he should create a cake for the twins. He offers to help you and your love interest decide on a wedding cake by letting you answer questions about your relationship. The answers determine which kind of cake he will make. Should you not participate, the cake will remain a surprise for the wedding. He also appears in Book 3, Chapter 18, for your wedding anniversary and brings you an improved version of the wedding cake for the occasion. He mentions that he opened up a shop in London sometime after your wedding. If you have enough Manners to see the future of the dowager countess and Mrs. Daly, you experience how the two offer Miss Holloway find a suitor when their eyes meet and it is noted that time slows for them. However, Miss Holloway reacts rude and the moment passes. His character model's face resembles Daniel, the waiter in the Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance series. He shares the same forename as David Reyes from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 6 'Horse (2)' When your grandmother is forced to dismiss Mr. Harper from employment, he goes to say goodbye to the horses in the stables. One is Clover (if you adopted her), one is Horse 1 (seen previously in Book 1), and one is Horse 2 who is chestnut-colored, reminiscent of one of the racehorses. 'Cow' If you decide to meet Mr. Sinclaire at the Edgewater/Ledford Park border, you see Mama cow appearing none too pleased that you're petting her child. So, you and Mr. Sinclaire say goodbye to Bessie ''. Chapter 8 'Jasper' Jasper is Sir Gideon's dog. He is given the same character model as Dipper from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 11 'Boatman' This is a boatman that only appears if you visit the Sydney Gardens Canal with Prince Hamid. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 12 'Grace' Grace takes you and your friends to the circus if you choose the premium choice. Her character model is the same as Lydia from Chapter 4 of this same book. She has the same facial features as young Lucilla Nazario from ''Perfect Match, Book 2. She also shares the same forename as Grace Hall from the Endless Summer series. 'Brynn' Brynn is Grace's dog. If you had adopted the pug in Book 1, he becomes friends with Brynn. She has the same appearance as the corgi from The Royal Romance. 'Otter' If you decide to visit the menagerie, you get to see an otter. If you have the pug, the otter will hug him. You get to throw a wooden ball and have the otter catch it. 'Otter Trainer' This is an otter trainer appearing at the circus in the premium scene. Her character model resembles Kailani Keawe from The Crown & The Flame. 'Cobra' This is a cobra appearing at the circus. Briar volunteers you to charm the snake with a flute, and the cobra curls around Mr. Sinclaire's leg and falls asleep. 'Snake Charmer' You meet him at the circus. His character model facial features resemble the waiter from The Heist: Monaco. 'Tiger' This is a white Siberian tiger appearing at the circus. Her name is Freya. Grace whispers to you that she is her favorite. 'Tiger Handler' At the circus, she's the white tiger's handler. Her character model was first used as a female servant in A Courtesan of Rome. 'Fortune Teller' This is a fortune teller appearing at the circus in the premium scene. She is Grace's mother. She has the same appearance as a plebian woman from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Marquis Hayward' This is another nobleman that appears in the baths with the Duke. Sir Gideon calls him by his name and answers his question about what to say to the doubters. He says to tell them that, unlike the current Prince Regent, the Duke doesn't spend more money than necessary. He is Second Lord of the Treasury. The character model's facial features resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Lord Willowsby' Lord Willowsby appears with the other nobles attending the Duke's meeting in Baths. He is in charge of carrying out the next phase of their plans. He is a member of the House of Lords. His character model has the same facial features as John from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Noblewoman' After you and Miss Parsons eavesdrop on the Duke and the noblemen, this noblewoman runs up to Miss Holloway with a bit of gossip about Mr. Sinclaire talking to Prince Hamid. She has the same appearance as Aurynn Amanth from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Chapter 16 'Queen's Guard' He is one of the Queen's Guards who apprehends Duke Richards. His character model resembles the Redcoat soldier seen in Adrian's flashback in Bloodbound, Book 1. Book 3 Chapter 1 Boar This boar attacked Harry in the flashback scene. This is the animal that supposedly killed Harry, but it only left a scar on his face. Redcoat He is a redcoat who tried to recruit Harry as spy for the Crown. In Chapter 17, he and his fellow guards usher Queen Charlotte and Prince Regent George away from danger. His character model resembles Ward from the The Elementalists series. Chapter 3 'Mr. Radcliffe' When you and Briar are giving a tour to her mom, Mrs. Daly, you go to the garden where Briar tells her that, "The gardener, Mr. Radcliffe, works hard to keep them in top form." 'Shopkeeper 1' At the bazaar, you meet a shopkeeper who hosts a pie-eating contest. She resembles the Servant from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Shopkeeper 2' At the bazaar, you meet a shopkeeper who hosts a game in which you knock over vases. He resembles Trystan Blake. 'Mrs. Finley' When Briar runs in to tell you about the ruined food, she mentions Mrs. Finley, the cook. In the next chapter, she tells you that Mrs. Finley is too upset to remake things. She makes her first and only appearance in Book 3, Chapter 18. She resembles Henrietta from The Royal Masquerade who is based on Vera Thompson. Chapter 4 Miss Constance She is one of Annabelle's younger sisters, and Cordelia's twin sister. She and Cordelia celebrate their 20th birthday in Chapter 5. While Cordelia wants to play battledore and shuttlestock, Constance reminds her of their responsibility to their guests. This leads to her sister asking the guests if they would join a game until Constance angrily gives in but makes it a condition you join. If you don't, you will say that she has a point and she will answer that at least someone understands where she is coming from. Instead, the two sisters decide to "go pester the Bowmans", especially since Constance heard that Miss Donna has a new suitor. In Book 3, Chapter 6, she and Cordelia both ask you if you can check on Annabelle after their argument since they don't want to make their father even angrier than he already is. Chapter 6 'Turtle' You meet the turtle if you choose to comfort Ms. Parsons in the cherry orchard. You get to name him, with the default name being "Lord Shellsbury." Chapter 7 Madame Laurent She is Percival's governess. Chapter 8 Comte Renard D'Ouleur Roselyn's brother, the real comte Renard appears in the premium flashback scene. He took Percival and, if Mr. Sinclaire asked if he could write letters to Percival, he replied that it would be better if he didn't, as it would confuse the child. In Chapter 17 it is revealed that Sir Gideon did kill him in order for his plans to work. He resembles the vampire who died in a premium flashback scene of Bloodbound, Book 2. Mrs. Notley She is the flower seller you encounter with your LI who can teach you about the language of flowers. She resembles Natalie. Chapter 9 Mrs. Harper Mother of Ezra, Luke Harper, & Benjamin Harper and widow of Mr. Harper. She is first mentioned in chapter 12 of book 1, but not seen until a flashback in book 3 where Sir Luke is talking about why he and his brother are at odds. Luke is concerned with leaving her alone with little Benjamin. She resembles Marianne D'Arneaux. Benjamin Harper Although not explicitly identified as Sir Luke's brother, Luke mentions him in a flashback as little Benjamin and is concerned about leaving their mother alone with him, something Ezra does not appreciate since he's sticking around. In the first chapter of First Winter, Luke mentions his brothers, presumably confirming that Benjamin is indeed his brother. He confirms this in the following chapter. Chapter 10 Lady Hertford When Your Character asks Briar for useful information on the Prince Regent, she will mention that he is currently expanding Brighton Pavilion to spend more time with Lady Hertford, his mistress. She is thereby referring to Lady Isabella Seymore-Conway. Queen Kendra Queen Charlotte tells you about a young Queen Kendra of Cordonia who gifted jewels to Queen Elizabeth which later became known as the Crown Jewels. Queen Charlotte offers them for you to wear at your wedding and you can accept in a premium scene. Queen Kendra is a character in The Royal Masquerade. Herald This herald only appears offscreen to announce the arrival of Your Character and her fiancé, and later the arrival of the Prince Regent. Chapter 11 'Yeoman Warder Morris' The yeoman warder is an acquaintance (gambling friend) of Ezra Harper's who lets you into the Tower of London in exchange for picking up some items for his fifth wedding anniversary while he is on his shift. In the following chapter, should you choose to hear the story of Mr. Richards, Morris will be a playable character. They both tell you the story of how the former Duke arrived at the Tower of London and what his captivity is like. In Tristan's account of the story, Morris is referred to as "Oafish Brute" in his character box. Morris, in turn, refers to Richards as "Pathetic Criminal" in his version. He appears in Book 3, Chapter 18, if you have enough Manners to experience Gideon and Tristan's future. He resembles the Redcoat. 'Princess Charlotte & Prince Leopold' When your friends are sharing their experience of family members celebrating their wedding anniversary, Prince Hamid mentions Princess Charlotte. He states that "everything she does is quite in vogue." He read that Prince Leopold recently gifted her a tea set of fine china. With that, he is referring to Princess Charlotte of Wales, the legitimate daughter of King George IV (the Prince Regent), and her husband Leopold I of Belgium. Princess Charlotte and her nuptials have also been mentioned in Book 3, Chapter 3. In Book 3, Chapter 18, her pregnancy is mentioned that led to her death. Her death is referenced later in the same chapter, if you have enough Manners to experience her father's coronation. 'Prisoner' When you and your friends enter the Tower of London in search of Mr. Richards, you come across this prisoner first. He does not speak to you unless you choose to listen to the story of Mr. Richards in the following chapter: after both Richards and Morris have told you the same story in very different ways, he will give his own account of what happened. You comment that his version is the most likely one. His character model resembles Sir Nathaniel Rourke from Nightbound. Chapter 12 'Rodent' The rodent jumps out and scares you as you are touring potential townhouses with Sir Luke. It resembles the hamster from High School Story, Book 2. 'Citizen' When you and your friends break into Mr. Richards' former townhouse, you and Mr. Sinclaire have the premium option to tell Percival a bedtime story. In the story, the citizen claims Ernest is the bravest knight in all the land. Her character model resembles Natalie in her Enchanted Kingdom costume from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. 'Guard (Story)' The guard claims that Ernest is a fierce protector of the innocent and a defender of truth and justice. His character model resembles the Stormholt Soldier from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Dragideon' Dragideon is your fictionalized version of Sir Gideon and the villain of the story. He resembles Sei Rhuka's dragon form. Chapter 13 'Kitten' Following Prince Hamid to the courtyard (premium scene), this little furball comes up to the two of you--and promptly steals your reticule to make you play with her. 'Mama Cat' She finds you with the kitten later, and isn't all that pleased about it. 'Goldsmith' When you and your fiance(e) explore London alone, you encounter this shop where the goldsmith works. He complains that everyone wants a simple boring ring or chain. You can ask him to create you a premium wedding ring. His character model resembles Anton Luno from The Crown & The Flame series. Chapter 15 'Ganymede' If you decide to listen to Harry and Edmund talk to you about Father, Harry tells you about his hesitation in marrying Annabelle quickly. When he went to visit Father in the stables, the Earl was talking to his horse, Ganymede. Chapter 16 'Aphrodite' Aphrodite is Miss Holloway's corgi. If you own the pug and/or the deer, she gets along with them. She resembles Lady Lucky from The Royal Heir series. Chapter 17 'French Spy (Male)' If you listen to Harry recount his time in France and how he met Gideon Payne, he is shown running from a French spy. He has the option to push him into the river or trip him with a flower planter. His character model resembles the Beaumont Herald from The Royal Masquerade, who is based on Tino Thompson from Veil of Secrets. 'French Spy (Female)' When Harry escapes, he runs into another French spy. Before she can kill him, Gideon shoots and kills her. Her character model resembles Olive Nevrakis from The Royal Masquerade, who is based on Lucretia Nevrakis. 'Marshal Ney' Harry mentions in the premium scene that he was on a mission to gather intelligence that would lead to the capture of Marshal Ney when he first met Gideon. Henrietta adds that he was executed last year. 'Colonel de Rosier' Gideon (as Comte Renard) personally introduced Harry to Colonel de Rosier, who had close ties to Marshal Ney, one of Napoleon's Marshals of the Empire. They gained information for King Louis' government to use in Marshal Ney's trial. His character mode resembles Damon Fierro from The Royal Masquerade. Chapter 18 'Diamond' Diamond is Edmund Marlcaster's horse. 'Horse (3)' You meet this horse if you visit Luke's estate in the premium scene. 'Horse (4)' This horse appears in the future scene if you have enough Manners to see Luke's future. 'Kitten' This kitten is Yusuf's present for Bartholomew in the scene if you have enough Manners to see their future. 'The Duke of Charlemagne' If you have enough Manners to see Viscountess Lavinia's future, you see her standing at Viscount Westonly's grave where she tells him that the Duke of Charlemagne is courting her. She thinks he only wants the money that Westonly left her. First Winter Chapter 4 'Mr. Fields' If you decide to spend an intimate night with your LI, Mr. Fields is your carriage driver. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Groups